Stay With Me
by Muse Scroll
Summary: One-shot "Sequel" to YamiMarik1994's "I Want It Badly, or Do I?" one-shot. Suicune is captured, and soon finds how much she truly loves her new trainer. Rated for lemons & language. SuicunexOC. MalexFemale.


**A/N:** Alright, all, here's another one-shot of mine. It's a sort of sequel to YamiMarik1994's "I Want It Badly, or Do I?" one-shot, so read that first. Other than that, enjoy!

**Trainer's Image:** http: /i55. Tinypic. com/2kr5h5. Jpg

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay With Me<strong>_

The world population is somewhere up in the billions. It's mostly because of the fact that all of the couples in the world tend to want children; of course, there are couples that just have sex for the hell of it. One trio, a female and two males, seemed to be a part of that latter group. All three of them were in fact asleep, and had been for quite a while, the time tracked by a human that had watched it all.

_Hmm..._ The young man thought to himself, sitting on some of the rubble of the tower's lowest level. It was kind of sad how it had been destroyed, but it was also where the three Pokémon were. _I hadn't expected to see that._

Sitting at his side was a Pokémon partner that had been with him since the very beginning, a very powerful Typhlosion. The trainer and his team were, after finally defeating the Elite Four of the Johto Region, hunting down Suicune. Considering that she had sort of... visited him, for lack of a better word... over the past year, his Pokédex had figured out her energy signature and memorized it. With a quiet sigh, he turned to his close Pokémon friend – and laughed at how the fire-type was blushing furiously and turned away from the young man, whom earned himself a death glare.

"Do you want me to release Ampharos for you?" The trainer asked with a grin. Unlike some colleagues of his, he wasn't so naïve enough to think sex didn't occur between his team members.

"...Ty," Typhlosion said, his blush increasing dramatically as he nodded. The moment the female electric was released, she looked around.

"Amph?" Ampharos asked her mate, before blushing furiously at the pheromones pouring off him. Despite herself, she was _very_ turned on by it. She could see from here that Suicune had been fucked hard by her siblings, and the sight had put her powerful lover into a desire for a little sex.

"Go on, there's a spot over there," The trainer said with a grin. He laughed at their glares. They soon gave up and ran off to a good, hidden spot before getting friendly.

As soon as they vanished from view, the young man sighed quietly and looked back at the trio of entangled bodies lying in the basement of the Ruined Tower, located in Ecruteak City. There they were, the legendary dog Pokémon of Johto – and there they were, having just finished their bout of sex, Entei and Raikou dominating their sister, Suicune.

To the trainer, with the way pain had been etched on her facial expressions, it didn't look like she had enjoyed it all that much. He had arrived at the building just in time to see the two males in the middle of dominating the poor girl. While it was true that they were practically unconscious and that he could have probably captured her right then and there, he was more honorable than that. So, he decided to wait. Sighing, he lay back on the slab of rubble and stretched before closing his eyes. Before he knew it, he had slipped into a light nap.

_Everybody's looking for that something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You'll find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be_

"Hnnng..." Suicune moaned as her eyes finally started to flutter open, beginning to take in her surroundings. She blushed Tamato red when she realized that she was still pinned between her brothers, both her holes filled with their cocks and juices. "How long have I been asleep...?"

"If you're wondering how long you've been out," A new, foreign voice said, sounding bored. "I'd say about two or three hours. Do you have any idea how boring it is to wait that long?"

Suicune's blood ran cold; the trainer she'd visited those few times over the past year was here, practically in front of her face. Focusing her eyes forward, she found how correct she was – the human was only a few feet away from her, his expression proving his immense boredom at having to wait for her to wake up. The surprise must have been quite evident on her countenance, for he smirked and chuckled.

"Don't be so surprised, Suicune," He said. "You should've known that, after visiting me those couple of times, I'd try to find you. Now, I have a request for you, but you'll have to get out of that tangled mess."

The legendary's face flushed bright red as she noticed his unspoken words – he'd seen the last end of the fun. After a moment of wondering how to free herself from the grip of her overprotective, stronger-than-her brothers, the trainer spoke again.

"If you want help, just say the word, girl," The trainer told her. "By the way, name's Nozawa. Nozawa Kunichi."

After a moment, Suicune nodded, accepting his polite greeting and his offer to help. Once the 16-year-old – he started late due to his decision to get Cyndaquil at age ten and train at home for a few years – had released his Espeon, Suicune was soon free. He allowed her to use the nearby water fountain to clean herself, before she went back over to him and waited to hear his request.

"Now that you seem to be ready," Nozawa said calmly. "I'll say a couple things first. I saw the end portion of your little session of fun – but you seemed to be suffering pain more than anything else; are you alright?"

The legendary water-type took a moment to decide before nodding; while Raikou's fucked up anatomy and Entei's huge cock loaded with burning hot cum had hurt, she was over it now. It hadn't been so bad, but she didn't enjoy the sex as much because of those two factors. It wasn't fair; they were allowed to hurt her like that and enjoy themselves, while giving her more pain than pleasure? The trainer nodded solemnly at her answer, before smirking again.

"Now that you're so well rested," He said, causing her face to turn bright red. "My next request is fairly simple: I'm here to challenge you to a battle."

Suicune should've known he would come for her eventually, so now that he had actually found her, this request only made sense. She sighed quietly and nodded, before looking around for a good spot to fight; with her brothers so close by, she wanted to be away from them as they started.

"There's a good spot over here," Nozawa told her, walking over to a battle-ready spot. Tyranitar had helped him clear it. As soon as they were ready, with the trainer needing to release a single Pokémon, he spoke again. "...I can see you're wondering what I'll do if your brothers wake up in the middle of the battle."

Suicune, frustrated she was giving herself away with her expressions, nodded to his statement.

"Don't worry, Espeon put them under hypnosis," Nozawa said calmly. "By the time they wake up, the battle will be long done."

Suicune stared for a few moments, before nodding. When he released a Typhlosion to start, she wondered what he was thinking. Why would a trainer she had picked to be powerful throw fire at water?

"Then let's get started!" Nozawa exclaimed with a smirk. "Sunny Day!"

_Shit!_ Suicune silently exclaimed, noticing how the trainer quickly pulled out a pair of sunglasses with the sun brightening through the windows. She could feel her powerful inner water pockets weakening. _Fine, then! Hydro Pump!_

"You know what to do!"

Without even pausing, the powerful fire-type took a bite of a specific berry – and jumped left. While it's true that the water grazed him, it did a lot less damage because of the berry's effects, frustrating Suicune quite a bit.

"Solarbeam!"

_No!_

With the effect of Sunny Day still there, the powerful beam ripped forth from Typhlosion's mouth instantenously. There was no time; the legendary water-type was hit head-on with the full force of the attack. In an instant, she felt the power of it almost bringing her to her knees. By the time she was recovered enough to send out an Aurora Beam, Typhlosion was more than ready – and dodged, pulled back into his Pokéball immediantly. When an Ampharos was released, Suicune paused, recognizing a scent slightly wafting from the female electric.

"Wait..." Suicune said, paused calmly. Then she smirked slyly, and the insightful Ampharos found her face flushing brightly. "You and the Typhlosion, huh?"

"Er... uhh..." Ampharos muttered, trying to refocus and not let the thought take over. She glanced at her trainer, hoping for help. She just got a laugh and a grin.

"Did Suicune just ask you that?" Nozawa asked, the grin almost permanently plastered on his face. Suicune grinned as the electric-type glared first at her trainer, then at the legendary. "Alright, c'mon, Ampharos – Thunder Wave!"

Glad to have something distracting, the electric-type quickly zapped Suicune into paralyzation, despite the way her face never stopped the blush until a few moments later. Without a second to spare, the trainer threw a nicely-placed Ultra Ball right onto Suicune's forehead. After several rolls, it gave a soft _ding_ and sat still. With a grin, the young man picked it up and gently rubbed his faithful Ampharos on her head. She meeped quietly before looking up at his smiling face.

"That wasn't so difficult, huh?" He said. "Kinda surprised about that, but anything works, I suppose. She asked about you and Typhlosion at the end, huh?"

The young electric-type felt her face turn a deeper red, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed about it, girl!" Nozawa told her happily, heading towards the exit as he pulled out a pen and paper. After taking a moment to write a note and leave it for Suicune's brothers, he continued on his way. "You should be proud of it, really – but I can see why he likes you. That blush of yours is pretty cute."

Ampharos meeped again at this statement, her face redder than ever before. Despite her best efforts, the glare she attempted to melt her trainer with only made him chuckle again. She soon gave up. Once they found a spot out of Ecruteak City and on the way to the old couple's daycare center, they set up camp.

The wait for Suicune to wake up and stuff made it take all the way to nightfall. Very quickly, Ampharos convinced her trainer to release Typhlosion, and took him out of sight. Suicune and her trainer's comments had left her feeling horny again, and this was the solution she definitely preferred. Once they were gone, he let out the legendary water-type again. She took the oppurtunity to glare at him unhappily, despite the fact he had stopped by the Pokémon Center to heal his team members.

"Hey, don't give me that face," Nozawa said, grinning anyway. "You should've seen it coming, girl; I mean, come on, _you_ came after me multiple times. How was I supposed to resist once my Pokédex picked up on your energy signal enough to track you?"

Suicune sighed at his very legitimate question. It was quite true; she _had_ visited him more than once throughout the past year. She just had a hard time believing he had figured out _how_ he had made it seem so easy. A question popped in her head and she gave him a quizzical look.

"Hmm..." The young man said, thinking about what he thought she was trying to say. "Are you wondering about why it seemed so easy?"

The legendary rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Crap, got it wrong," Nozawa chuckled. "Okay, I swear that once I get to know you, I'll be able to understand you better... anyway. I'll take another guess: you wanna know how I can read you so well?"

Suicune shrugged slightly, showing that was one of her questions.

"I'll answer your other one later," He told her, looking around. "As for how I can read you so well, you don't exactly hide everything, Suicune."

Her face flushed red as she realized how correct he was; she had never taken the time to train herself on how to control her expressions and all that. Her new trainer just grinned before turning back to cooking their dinner.

"Alright, you got any other questions?" He asked, as he continued to eye the fire and the soup that he was cooking for the team.

With a quiet sigh, Suicune gave up on glaring him to a little puddle and came over to sit before the little pit of fire. Before she could stop herself, she was smelling the nice scent wafting up from the soup. Despite how odd it looked, it smelled _very_ good.

"Ha ha, hungry, are you?" Nozawa chuckled, using the ladle to check the consistency with a sip. "Still hot, but that should be expected, I guess... but it's done."

Suicune found herself looking very eager to find out how good it was, but she somehow held it back, despite how difficult it was. Nozawa went over to a bigger zone of the meadow, glancing at her with a smile.

"Ready to meet the rest of the team?"

Interested, the legendary watched as three different Pokéballs were opened. There was a Dragonite, Pidgeot, and an Espeon. The psychic-type noticed the pot and smell immediantly, her mouth watering slightly at the idea of eating it.

"Uh-uh, Espeon, not yet," Nozawa said, although he let a smile appear on his face. She gave him a pleading look, but he just rolled his eyes in response. With a huff, she sat back down and listened attentively. "Don't worry, you'll get it soon, just be patient. I wanted to introduce you all to a new team member – which should help explain why Tyranitar is not with us right now."

It was then that the three there looked around, just now noticing. Having been distracted with the scent of Nozawa's specialty, they had assumed Tyranitar had been there. The trainer opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when he noticed two Pokémon just coming in from the woods, so he stopped and grinned instead. When Typhlosion and Ampharos appeared, holding each other close, they were a little distracted for a moment... before noticing that everyone was watching with a knowing smile and/or smirk. The instant they noticed, their faces flushed.

"Well, now that everyone's here," The young man said, chuckling at the late-arrivals' expressions. "We should continue; as I had been saying, we have a new member of our team. Everyone, play nice and say hello to Suicune."

Insantly, the legendary Pokémon found all eyes on her. Suddenly feeling incredibly shy, she tried her best not to look mean or anything of the sort; while she absolutely _hated_ being captured, she didn't hate the other Pokémon. They had been trained to do this sort of thing, but having them all _stare_ at her... that made her feel awkward and a little uncomfortable. The first one to come over was Espeon, who looked at her curiously before giving a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you, Suicune!" Espeon said happily. The smile was quite contagious; before she knew it, Suicune found herself returning it shyly.

"Umm... nice to meet you, too..." The water-type said, the shyness clear in her voice.

"You don't need to be so shy!" The small but clearly powerful psychic type told the legendary.

As they were talking, the trainer set up the bowls of soup and everything. When the Espeon noticed two bowls before them, she beamed and immediantly dug in. Within moments, it was long gone, and Suicune was left surprised by the smaller creature's appetite. Blushing when she noticed the attention she was getting, Espeon was humble enough to appear sheepish about it.

"Er... sorry, it's just a favorite meal of mine..." She explained.

"What is it, anyway?" Suicune asked, curious about the surprisingly good-smelling food.

"It's just a simple soup, try it."

Espeon smiled encouragingly, and after a sigh, the legendary decided to take a try – and immediantly liked it. Somehow, despite the fact that she had a strong preference for sweet stuff, this little soup was mixed in just the right way for there to be not only sweet – but also for the mix of sour and a touch of spice to be present as well. It was _perfect_. Unlike her new teammate, she was able to eat it slowly and enjoyed it quite a bit.

"Wow, that _is_ really good," Suicune said, the smile on her countenance irresistable.

"I told you!" Espeon said, smiling and purring.

Soon enough, as the two girls talked, the rest of the team went to sleep, and shortly after, so did Espeon. Suicune had been convinced by the psychic-type, whom she was quickly becoming friends with, to stay and see how things turned out.

_Some find it in the faces of their children,_

_Some find it in their lover's eyes._

_Who can deny the joy it brings?_

_When you've found that special something,_

_You're flying without wings._

"So, Suicune, you're a legendary," Nozawa began, curious. "Is there a way for you to communicate with me? Like, in actual words?"

_Well... all legendaries are capable of telepathy,_ Suicune admitted, nodding, as she walked beside him. They were currently just travelling, mostly for the sake of travelling.

"Oh, good," Nozawa said, sighing with relief. Espeon was also there. "Finally, conversation with an _intelligent_ being."

_Hey!_ Espeon exclaimed after a moment, recognizing who he meant. She rolled her eyes and huffed at the way her trainer laughed, clearly joking around. _Jerk._

"Brat," Nozawa countered, almost too easily. He paused when Espeon didn't respond, and stopped walking when he saw her ears flicking. "What's wrong?"

_Someone's coming,_ Espeon warned. _A powerful Pokémon._

"...It's probably Raikou or Entei," Nozawa deduced, after a few moments of thought, frowning as he said this.

_What makes you say that?_ Suicene asked, slightly alarmed at the very thought.

"Simple," The young man began to explain, keeping an eye out for who he thought it would be. "We just recently captured you, right after they had... well, claimed you, I guess would be one way to put it. They're overprotective brothers, to the point where they're willing to hurt you to keep you all to themselves."

At that very moment, the three of them watched as one of Suicune's brothers leapt down from the nearby trees, and landed in front of them. It was Raikou, the one with the messed up anatomy. The very thought made Suicune whimper slightly; that member of his with the barbed head hurt like hell, especially in her extremely sensitive inners.

"Espeon," Nozawa said quietly among the three of them, both he and the psychic noticing Suicune's slight shiver and quiet whimper. "Translate, please?"

Espeon nodded, right as Raikou growled and stepped forward. The psychic-type set up her usual method of translating; an air of psychic energy surrounded her trainer's ears, translating every single word the Pokémon around him said. The reason this wasn't kept up at all times was because she was the only one capable of doing it, and it took too much concentration to keep up for too long.

"Sister, what the hell are you doing with this human?" Raikou growled angrily. Nozawa frowned and stepped forward, putting an arm in front of Suicune protectively.

"I captured her successfully," Nozawa intervened. "I saw what you and Entei did to her, jackass."

"Wh—you can understand me, human?" Raikou exclaimed, just as surprised as Suicune.

"Don't change the subject," The trainer said, his eyes and voice ice-cold. Even though he'd only recently captured the female legendary, she still counted as family; and every wrong-doing done to a family member, even the retroactive ones, didn't sit well with the young trainer.

"Doesn't matter, anyway. Return my sister to me!"

"No."

"You dare to defy me, a legendary Pokémon?"

"Well, I had the guts to challenge one, so why wouldn't I dare to 'defy you', as you so elloquently put it? Why don't you just back off and leave us alone?"

"Not without the sister I love!"

"Love!" Nozawa exclaimed, not happy about this statement at all. "Tauros-shit! Do you have _any_ idea how much you _hurt_ Suicune with the crap you and Entei pulled?"

"We didn't –"

"Suicune, did they hurt you?" Nozawa interrupted Raikou, turning to his newest team member.

Despite his anger at the legendary electric-type, the trainer was, as usual, calm and gentle in regards to Suicune. After a bit, and with some encouragement from Espeon – who had to stop holding up the translator and was, at Nozawa's command, told not to translate anymore – answered, quite defiantly.

"Yes," Suicune said, looking Raikou in the eyes. "You two hurt me with what you did. Raikou, do you have _any_ idea how much that fucked up cock of yours hurts?"

Raikou stared, shocked at the answer, before growling angrily.

"Damn you, human!" He roared. "You've corrupted my sister into believing your every word!"

"...You know what, how about a deal?" Nozawa said, smirking suddenly, as he pulled out his Pokédex. He quickly replaced Pidgeot with Tyranitar, glad for the little device's ability to access the storage system. "Let's battle. If we win, you have to leave us alone. Permanently. If you win... I'll release Suicune and let you attack me personally. But she's not going to be battling."

Raikou growled, but decided it would be more fun to give the trainer a trouncing and nodded, agreeing to it. So imagine his surprise when, in the midst of charging a powerful Thunder, he found himself pinned to the ground by a Tyranitar's Rock Throw.

"Tyranitar! We have no choice but to win!" Nozawa exclaimed to his friend. "Suicune is on the line!"

Tyranitar seemed a little surprised about this, and listened to Espeon's short explanation. Finally understanding, the powerful creature nodded to his trainer and waited for the next move. Raikou, angered by how easily he'd been knocked down, stood quickly and shot out a little Thunderbolt, blind in his rage. Sighing with disappointment at this, Nozawa just watched as Tyranitar just shook it off, looking untouched.

"What!" Raikou cried, before realizing his novice-level mistake. "No...!"

"Yes!" Nozawa exclaimed. "Tyranitar – Earthquake!"

With an enormous stomp, the ground shook furiously, before finally causing large rocks to shoot straight up into Raikou's face, causing considerable damage. Growling with frustration, the electric-type went in with a difficult-to-follow-with-the-naked-eye Quick Attack.

"Catch the rocks you threw up from Earthquake and use Strength to hold them and to use them to defend yourself!"

Moving too quickly to react, the Raikou could only watch as a large boulder was caught by the Tyranitar, and held out like a big, protective shield. Too quickly, the legendary ran into it head-on, and the pain was just too much; Raikou went down permanently. Putting the boulder down and breaking it back into the earth, the trainer and his team members went up to Raikou, Suicune watching from behind the other three that were protective of her. In moments, Raikou awakened, and looked up, realizing his failure.

"You lost," Nozawa said harshly. "Now hold true to your legendary Pokémon honor and hold up your end of the deal."

Raikou's expression was that of extreme rage, especially since this... _human_... just played the "honor" card. Nozawa knew all too well how much honor Legendary Pokémon had, and by saying what he did, he played his cards right and got Raikou to finally leave. A few moments passed before the trainer relaxed and heaved a big sigh of relief.

"Thank you for your help, Tyranitar," Nozawa said, smiling when the Pokémon flexed his arms in an overexaggerated manner, quickly making the trainer and Espeon laugh.

_Why...?_ Suicune began, catching their attention. She was confused as to why her new trainer had gone so far as to put himself in danger. _Why'd you do that for me...?_

"Why?" Nozawa repeated, tilting his head a bit as he thought about his answer. "Well... it was kinda automatic, honestly. I would have to say it's because you're part of the team – and that makes you family."

Tyranitar and Espeon nodded at this, confusing Suicune even more. She had heard many stories about how cruel humans were – so why was this one boy so kind? Sure, she'd kind of chosen him as the one to save Lugia – and he did, according to the sea guardian – but she never really thought about how kind he really was. From all that had just happened, it was clear that it was second nature, and... it kind of hit home how much he truly cared for his team – it reminded Suicune of how deeply Arceus cared for the legendary Pokémon he considered family.

"Hm? What's wrong, Suicune?" Nozawa asked, kneeling down to get to eye-level. He didn't quite understand why tears were rolling down her cheeks.

_Huh?_ Suicune said, opening her eyes and realizing what was happening. She quickly used a paw to rub her eyes clean and shook her head. _N-Nothing..._

"...Alright. Just remember that if you ever want to talk, you've got an entire team willing to listen."

The legendary water-type nodded, smiling ever so slightly. She watched as Tyranitar returned to his Pokéball before being sent back to the storage system, replaced again by Pidgeot.

"Alright, Suicune, time to talk," Espeon said suddenly, as they started to walk on, leaving behind what had just happened.

"What do you mean?" Suicune asked, although she thought she had a clear idea.

"You know what I mean," The psychic-type replied, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Suicune thanked Espeon for that, before explaining why the tears had appeared. She explained that, even with her brothers, sometimes it felt like the only that truly cared for her was Arceus. Espeon understood how that felt, and the two continued to talk all the way from Ecruteak to Olivine. The path was long enough for them all to have to stop on the side of the path, where there was a nice meadow. Soon enough, found everyone asleep, with Suicune deciding it would be worth it to see how things turned out.

_Some find it sharing every morning_

_Some in their solitary lives_

_You'll find it in the words of others_

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

Several months had passed since Suicune's new trainer, Nozawa, had repelled Raikou successfully. In fact, it's been an entire year, and only just a few months ago, the trust between the two had grown to full strength.

"Wow, can't believe it's been an entire year, huh, Suicune?" Nozawa said, smiling as she grinned at the very thought. "Do you have any idea how much stronger you've become?"

_All thanks to you,_ Suicune complimented, making her trainer roll his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. You did all the hard work, I just gave suggestions."

_Alright, fine, you at least helped._

"I'll take that one."

_Of course you will,_ Espeon cut in. _You'll take any ego-booster._

Nozawa put a hand to his chest, appearing to be appalled at the very suggestion. The grin on his face, however, told otherwise. The team, settled down as their trainer cooked dinner, laughed at this. Suicune had recently met the two replacements to Pidgeot and Tyranitar, both of whom were with Professor Elm. Being close mates, they were probably being quite... friendly... the entire time.

_Hmm?_ Espeon hummed quietly, picking her head up, her ears twitching from side to side again. The entire team picked up on this.

"What's up, Espeon?" Nozawa asked.

Espeon just stood and faced the bushes, as they soon began to rustle. The team watched as Entei stepped out from behind them. No words needed to be spoken, really. It was obvious what he had come for – to take Suicune back. He had spent the last year holding to the hope she would return on her own, but now that it's been so long, he'd decided to finally take action.

"Suicune, do you want help taking care of this?" Nozawa asked, and was surprised to find a shake of the head.

_No. Let me take care of it alone._

"Come back safe, alright?"

Suicune nodded, before leaving, Entei following. He stopped when she did, having led him to a large, open meadow. At first, he was confused, but then he finally picked up on it – that delicious, musky scent pouring off of his sister's rear. Suicune was once again in heat, and he had her all to himself.

"Bringing me here just so I could take care of you in private?" Entei said, smirking, his sheath already retracting, as he stepped forward. He watched with great satisfaction as his sister turned around, stopping his approach with a short kiss.

Before Entei knew what had happened, he found himself on his back and Suicune was using her tongue to egg his cock on, to bring it out further. It was nice, but he wanted to be in control – and he froze when he found out that his sister was no longer the female he had so easily dominated a year ago. Her strength was enough to keep him pinned down; either way, though, he slowly fell into the ecstasy of the feeling as she continued to pleasure him – however it took him several moments to realize that she'd stopped just then. He was about to stand – in order to use his strength to mount her and force her to continue – but froze upon her next words, cold as ice.

"Don't. You. Dare. Move." Suicune hissed harshly, freezing her brother in his tracks.

"What are you doing, leaving me blue-balled like this?" Entei growled, his large member throbbing with need.

"Shut up."

Entei, now enraged, quickly stood, and just as he leapt forward to dominate his sister once again, he was shot backwards by a powerful Hydro Pump. Entei was left stunned. Normally she would have either missed or he'd have dodged; but she had fired it so quickly and so accurately that neither had happened. He landed on his back, sprawled and weakened from the type disadvantage he suffered. Before he could stand, he suddenly howled from intense pain. Glancing down, he spotted Suicune having used a claw to prick his member and cause it to actually bleed – and it looked like she was ready to keep going.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much pain you and Raikou have caused me, constantly fucking me the way you two do?" She hissed, leaning in close. "If I really wanted revenge, I would castrate you right here, right now – and unless you swear upon your honor as a legendary to leave me and my trainer _alone_, I'll do it."

It suddenly became clear to Entei how strong his sister had truly become. With his back pinned against a tree, his sister holding a claw to his throbbing – and painfully bleeding – cock, he had no choice but to agree to Suicune's demands. She quickly withdrew her claw and left just as fast. The training she'd gone through had increased her speed to not only match Entei and Raikou's, but to surpass it quite a bit as well. The fact that she was now in heat didn't seem to bother her, even, as she returned to her team.

_Well, that was fun,_ Suicune commented, walking back into the campsite with a bit of an arrogant sway to her walk, a dark smirk on her countenance.

"Oh, no," Nozawa said, smiling among his faked horror, the entire team listening in. "What'd you do?"

Suicune quickly explained her method of repelling her brother, and very quickly, the team was laughing along with her. Soon enough, they ate, and fell asleep... well, most of them. The legendary of the team remained awake, letting a few private thoughts go through her head, before finally laying her head down and forcing herself asleep despite the throbbing ache in her hindquarters. Although she had a plan for that little problem.

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship_

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_And when you know how much that means_

_You've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

"Suicune, where are you taking me?" Nozawa asked, riding on the legendary's back at her invitation/command. He wasn't sure yet which of the two it had been.

_It's a surprise!_ Suicune repeated for what might have been the millionth time, and it was only the afternoon after she'd taken care of Entei the day before.

With a sigh, Nozawa finally gave up and just watched as they finally arrived in a large cave. He ducked as they entered, and ducked again when the entered a secret entrance. The hidden room was hidden behind an illusionary wall, and that had kind of shocked the young trainer. When Suicune got him to step off her back, he immediantly noticed something was odd about himself – the feeling of something squirming on the inside. It felt like he _knew_ what it was, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then, he felt himself forced to his hands and knees as his breath escaped him.

Suicune could only watch as the changes took place. The magic of the room was already activating, the walls glowing faintly. The clothes were the first to disappear, melting into his skin. The Pokéballs vanished into his pack, the cave's power sending that to the side safely. She watched, glad it was painless, as the young man's knees reversed and forced him to remain on his knees. Something spouted from his forehead, quickly taking shape, as his flesh changed color. It only took several moments, but by the time it was over, Suicune was left staring at the changes. She watched as her trainer, panting slightly from the shock of the transformation, looked himself over before turning to her with confusion and shock.

"S-S-Suicune? W-What's happened to me?" Nozawa asked, nearly panicking. She was quick to take care of this.

"Don't panic, alright?" Suicune began, and the trainer started at being able to understand her. "J-Just... let me explain, okay?"

Nozawa nodded, biting his lip slightly and forcing his panic down as he forced himself to listen.

"Nozawa... this is your inner form," Suicune said shortly. The confusion on his face was understandable. "Every human has an inner Pokémon form. It's the source of your aura, it's connected to your personality... it's what makes you who you are. I'm sure you've heard of this kind of thing before."

The young male nodded, sitting down as she did. He was kind of surprised at how easy it was to get used to this new form.

"The reason it takes people so long to figure out what their inner Pokémon is... it happens because all of their memories and experiences kind of covers it up. That just makes it difficult. However, this room... it only happens in the presence of a legendary Pokémon, but it forces a human's inner creature to come forth and manifest itself."

"So... my inner Pokémon... is, well... you?" Nozawa said, looking himself over once again. Suicune nodded, still shocked at that.

"Honestly, I brought you here expecting you to be a water-type," She admitted. "But never in a million years did I think you'd be the male form of _me_."

"How'd you know I'd be a water-type?"

"I've been with you for a year," Suicune deadpanned. "I've kinda figured you out. I thought you'd be water because of the way your mind works; you're usually calm and gentle and just go with the flow, kind of like water currents – but when you're angry, just like the ocean, you can be kinda..."

"Merciless?" Nozawa supplied. Suicune nodded. "Well... why'd you bring me here in the first place?"

This was when Suicune kind of, well... froze. She didn't know how to put it – before instinct took over. She stepped forward and planted the deepest, softest kiss Nozawa'd ever experienced on his lips. He was so shocked, he didn't move and they were both blushing a brilliant hue of red when she finally pulled back.

"A-And please..." Suicune said softly. "Call me Sara."

Before her trainer-turned-Suicune could respond she silenced him quite effectively with another soft, gentle kiss. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Nozawa closed his eyes just as she did, placing a paw on her cheek and finally returning the gentle caress. Once they parted, when their eyes locked, Nozawa realized how much she had been wanting this.

"Nozawa..." Sara said softly, smiling slightly. "I..."

It was Sara's turn to be surprised and silenced by a nice kiss, as Nozawa took a leaf from her book and did it to her. Once he pulled back, he was smiling as well.

"I know," He told her gently. He didn't say anymore – it was all too obvious.

Very quickly, they held each other close in an incredibly passionate kiss, their tongues happily dancing together. However, it ended sooner than either of them would have liked, simply because Sara's sex throbbed with intense need. As of right then, she had been in heat for a full twenty-four hours, and she _needed_ something in there – preferably Nozawa's cock. Before the male could react, he found himself pinned to the cave floor. Peering at his underbelly, his face flushed when he noticed that his manhood's tip was peering out of its home. The rational side of the brain, smothered by the haze of lust quickly growing, noted that his cock had changed to fit his current form, tapered to a point. The logic side of his mind shut up when Sara, holding his hips in place, gave that tip a gentle lick.

"Ahh..." Nozawa moaned, eyes shutting as a wave of immense pleasure washed over him.

Sara knew how much he was enjoying this, as she used her smooth tongue to lovingly bring the quivering-in-excitement member out of its sheath and into its full length. Unlike Raikou's fucked-up on, with a barbed head and bumps on its length, and Entei's enormous one, this one seemed to be just perfect.

"Mmm..." Sara moaned around the throbbing manhood, as her own sex allowed her juices to leak out of her, happily preparing her cunt for when it would finally get what it wanted so badly.

The scent from her was beginning to really permiate the air, filling the nostrils of the male she was so content to pleasure. His cock shivered in excitement as it throbbed – right as a sharp gasp escaped him when she put it all into her warm, moist mouth. Nozawa's entire body shivered as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. His paws were trying to support him on the ground, but it didn't do much when his back arched of its own accord.

His hips, if they weren't held in place, would've bucked heartily as his member finally shot its load down his lover's throat. Pulling back and letting some excess leak, Sara quivered happily as the feel and taste of the male's cum enticed her cunt to squeeze on nothingness and send out her own juices. Nozawa forced himself to sit up as he watched Sara stand and take a step away from him. She slowly, seductively, spread her hind legs apart and leaned her front half down to the ground, looking over her shoulder and into his eyes with incredible need. Watching as the sexy female's liquids leaked down her ass, causing her to tremble in excitement, the male padded up to her.

"Please, Nozawa... I want you to take care of me..." Sara's smooth voice filled the air.

"B-But... I... S-Sara, this is..." Nozawa attempted.

"I know," Sara said, moaning as her cunt leaked even more, quivering in anticipation. "Y-You'll know what to do... j-just... _please_, you're the only one I want..."

Nodding nervously, the male carefully mounted the enticing female before him, listening as she moaned with pleasure. Nozawa was careful to line himself up – and the moment he did, instinct took over and he hilted himself in her.

"Ahh!" Sara exclaimed at the same time he did.

Now the trainer-in-Suicune-form could understand why sex was so popular – this felt _incredible_. Waiting only a couple of torturous moments to get used to the feeling, instinct once again gained control of his body as he began to gently pound into Sara's ready and willing cunt. The cave room was filled the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and with the moans of pleasure escaping the muzzles of the two lovers.

"Mmmaahhh..." Sara panted, crying out slightly as she felt her labia spreading out wider as the male's knot was swelling and preparing to lock them together. "T-Take me...!"

As if that was the key, at that moment, both of them exclaimed softly as Nozawa's swollen knot lodged itself inside her. It turned out to be too much for Sara's red and swollen sex, the heat having already soaked her ass and his underbelly from their combined liquids. She gave a quiet moan just as he did when his hot seed poured into her womb, enticing her walls to do the same as they pumped him for all he was worth.

Soon enough, the sensation of pouring themselves out into and/or onto each other ended – but Sara's heat was still in full force, and Nozawa's cock wasn't ready to stop, either. Shortly enough, round two began.

_So, impossible as they may seem_

_You've got to fight for every dream_

_'Cos who's to know which one you let go_

_Would have made you complete_

Slowly opening his eyes, Nozawa found himself lying on top of a blue and purple mass – and soon realized that his manhood was still inside of the sexy, sweet Suicune named Sara that lay below him. Ever so carefully, he pulled himself out, sighing slightly at how his tip leaked the juices that couldn't fit inside her womb completely and ended up either sticking to the outside of their bodies or didn't fully exit him. Apparently, the sensation of this removal was enough to cause the one he could now call his mate to slowly wake up as well. By the time she had woken, he had already found a pond inside the room to clean himself with and had already done it.

"Morning," Nozawa greeted Sara, smiling as she did while she stood and stretched. She soon cleaned herself as well.

"Morning, love," She said softly, nuzzling against him, making him blush slightly – even though he smiled and didn't mind at all. "I guess we should get going."

Nozawa nodded, and with his lover's help, got all of his stuff outside of the cave. Almost instantly, he found himself changing back into his human form. Sara explained that now, in order for it to manifest again, he had to meditate and get it out on his own or return to the cave with her. With that, they went on with their lives, the team quick to figure it out – and rather than embarrass them, congratulate them for finally connecting.

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say I love you_

_In any given time or place_

Another couple of years had passed, and Nozawa had finally unlocked his ability to take his Pokémon form as he wished. Of course, one could imagine how many times he and Sara had had their fun, but now Sara had another gift for him.

She explained that morning, as they relaxed and didn't go anywhere for the day, that Arceus would allow him to remain with her forever – as long as he forfeited his current human form permanently. Sure, all legendaries had a human disguise, but he'd lose his current one. When Sara had gone to go bathe, Nozawa turned to the other members of the team for advice, and was surprised by their since that first time, he'd been able to literally understand them.

"What do you think I should do?" Nozawa asked, having explained the sitauation. He was honestly at a loss of what to do.

"You should agree to do it," Espeon said instantly, smiling, catching Nozawa off-guard.

"But... you guys..."

"Even if you change physically, we'll know it's you," Typhlosion agreed. He was proud for his trainer to have finally met someone to love. "And we'll technically still be a part of your team."

"But... if this happens, I'll outlive you guys by a long shot..." Right there was what threw Nozawa for a loop of what to decide.

"We know that," Pidgeot said, nodding. "But you'll remember us, and that's what matters."

"Nozawa," Tyranitar cut in before his trainer could speak. "We're proud that you've finally found someone. We know how much you've secretely been wanting someone to be with; and right now, what matters is that you stay with her."

Nozawa was left speechless at this. He honestly hadn't expected these kind of answers.

"And besides," Espeon continued. "When we do pass, you'll keep on living for us. Remember what you told that old man about the Pokémon he lost?"

"Yeah..." The eighteen-year-old trainer said, tears brimming at his eyes. "I remember. 'The best thing we can do for the dead, is to do their share of living with a smile'."

The team nodded at this, and right then, the trainer fell into tears and hugged his team tightly – but by the time Sara returned, she returned to see Nozawa standing and smiling. He merely nodded, yet the message was very clear.

_It's little things that only I know_

_Those are the things that make you mine_

_And it's like flying without wings_

_Cos you're my special thing_

_I'm flying without wings_

Several dozen years have passed since the day Nozawa became a Suicune, permanently mated to Sara, both of them quite content with their place in life. The best part was the fact that the former trainer's team, out of his deep love for them, had been granted a length of life equal to their trainer's own.

Even though he was no longer human, he still counted as their trainer, and thus, they were all incapable of being captured. Time has gone on – but they continue to live on in contentment, each and every one of them more than happy to be with the ones they loved.

As the world spins, they will continue to remain connected and close to each other, helping to continue to keep the planet alive and full of Pokémon. Sara found out that, now that she had learned that now that she had someone she truly loved, despite her previous thought of being barren, she and Nozawa soon found themselves to be parents, just like the other couples of their big family. And time, along with their lives, will continue to go on.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: <strong>Song lyrics from Westlife's "Flying Without Wings".

**A/N:** Alright, everyone. I sincerely hope that you all enjoy this one-shot "sequel", because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review as you go on to read other stories.


End file.
